


the snake and the lion

by lapidots



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapidots/pseuds/lapidots
Summary: she's so full of smug smirks and jasper is shy to admit it but they make the world seem that much brighter, even on a cold, dark winter night.





	the snake and the lion

jasper hated slytherins. they were so secretive, so snarky and silent, so uptight and posh. they acted as if they were above than everyone else. she hates how they lie and cheat and scheme and trick. she used to believe that anything said by a slytherin, is nearly always a lie.

but that was before she met pearl. jasper knows that when pearl tells her she loves her, she means it. pearl is quiet, and snarky, but in a mischievous, cheeky way, she's so full of smug smirks and jasper is shy to admit it but they make the world seem that much brighter, even on a cold, dark winter night.

pearl hated gryffindors. they were so loud, and boisterous, and foolish and reckless. they were thoughtless and inconsiderate, and blunt and self-obsessed. . in pearl's opinion, the gryffindor house was the worst thing about hogwarts.

but that was before she met jasper. jasper is loud, yes, (and pearl usually hates loud noises) but to her, jasper's laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world, even if you can hear it from the other end of the hogwarts grounds. jasper is boisterous, she is reckless and she is blunt, but pearl loves jasper even more because of those traits she used to find unbearable.

pearl loves how passionate jasper is. jasper expresses herself so vividly. she laughs at the slightest things, until her cackles turn into coughs and there are tears streaming down her face.

jasper doesn't cry much though. she thinks that because she's a gryffindor, she has to be brave all the time. pearl runs her hands through jasper's hair, kisses her nose and tells her that bravery isn't about being unafraid all the time. it's about trying your best to get through tough situations, even when you are terrified. pearl tells jasper she is the bravest person she has ever met. jasper blushes and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> it would mean lots to me if u could leave a comment on what u thought about this!! also any constructive criticism would be much appreciated. im new to writing, so im not very good yet, any tips would be great!! 
> 
> oh and! if you'd be interested in reading more of this jasper/pearl hogwarts au please lmk because i would love to write more!!
> 
> thank u for reading😊


End file.
